


Common Decency

by ArtOfSmiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtOfSmiles/pseuds/ArtOfSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd and Erica + I came home for the holidays and was surprised when I ran into you and you remembered me from high school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Decency

Okay so Erica  wasn’t a procrastinator. In fact she was practically on time since she just drove up from San Francisco. However when you’re running like a madwoman in the Beacon Hills business district at midnight Christmas morning, one might say otherwise. 

She had promised Derek a new copy of _War and Peace_  after watching him curse while taping the cover for the fourth time. But between the project at work and the travelling, she barely had to time to sleep, let alone go shopping.

"Yes, Kira I'm sure that Malia will love the ring. " Erica said for the third time. "Kira, I work at a museum, I look at expensive jewelry all day. If I didn't know what I was talking about I'd be out of a job. If I don't get Derek's gift now all the shops will close." 

Erica looked around frantically before stopping in her tracks when she saw  a hardcover copy of _War_   _and Peace_  practically glistening in the shop window. She had to stop herself from snatching it from the display and began to look around for the shop for it instead. She squealed when she saw it sandwiched between _Little Women_  and _Catching Fire._   She was about to approach the counter when she heard a very familiar tired sigh come from the back room.

“Excuse me.” She called as she followed the sound to the back of the store. She saw a large stack of books with legs teetering towards her. “Do you need help?”

“No.” The familiar voice replied. He tried to make it behind the counter but his hip checked it and a large number of the books came careening forward. “Okay, maybe yes.”

As soon as Erica dropped to the floor to help, she recognized the man’s face. The same face that sat alone during lunch, and sent withering glare to the bullies. The same face that held her as she seized and sat beside her until the paramedics came, telling her that she was okay and what time it was and where she sat slumped against a wall, clutching onto his hand. She was pretty sure his name was something old. He cringed whenever his teacher called him it and ignored him when he tried to correct them. Vernon? No it was Boyd.

To others, this seemed like a very trivial thing to be worked up over. They didn’t understand that she never got to thank him for being an all around good person and having human decency.  

He probably wouldn’t remember her. They were together for thirty minutes and if you were too look at it technically, she was only conscious for twenty of them.

“You didn’t have to do that.” He said, drawing her out of her thoughts.

“It’s common decency. Not to mention, it’s Christmas. You have to rack up those karma points.” Erica shrugged. She wasn’t sure how she was remaining so cool, when she wanted to wrap her arms around his neck.

“At least let me wrap that for you.” He said. Boyd turned and stepped upon a stool to grab some wrapping paper.  Erica nodded and began to gaze around the store. She saw pictures of what she assumed was Boyd’s family members, aging from what looked like the forties, to Boyd’s parents, to Boyd and his  sister as children. “That some heavy reading for the holidays.”

Erica snapped out of her gazing. “What - Oh my friend needs a new copy since since old one seemed to be falling apart at the seams.” She quietly listen to the crinkling before deciding to go in for the kill. That is before Boyd interrupted.

“This is going to sound very weird, and you probably don’t remember this because you weren’t conscious. Oh no, you think I’m creepy. I’m not a creep, I just-”

Erica practically pulled Boyd across the the counter when she hugged him. “I never got to say thank you.” She whispered. She small tears pricking her eyes. “So thank you.”

“Like you said: Common decency.”


End file.
